


Father in law know best

by DekuWritter



Series: Naruto's meat [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Father in law, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Sex, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, big boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekuWritter/pseuds/DekuWritter
Summary: Sarada is expecting an excellent vacation full of sex and love, but her husband Boruto preferred to do other things. Sarada is desperate and dissatisfied, but a man will come to his aid, a big man, wise and with a huge bundle.





	1. When the son doesn't satisfy...

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought that Sarada could fuck Naruto and what better way to make a cuck fic.  
> It will be two episodes. I hope to upload the next one soon and expand this series. In addition to adding some BNHA fics.

Uzumaki Sarada swam underwater to the ladder at the deep end of the pool. She climbed to the edge of the pool and brushed her long, black hair back on her head. She tilted her head back to feel the warmth of the sun on her face. She liked the feel of the water running off her body, and the feel of the straps of her new red bikini cutting into the soft flesh of her boobs.

She slicked her hair back on her head. Around the pool, a lot of eyes were looking at her, some men and some women. The women, she was sure, hated her for her great body, and the men, of course, were all silently lusting for her.

Her nipples were hard and showed clearly through the tiny bikini top. If it was any smaller, she might as well have been wearing nothing at all. Could she blame those men for lusting for her? That was the point.

But the whole purpose for the tight, tiny new bikini was lost unless it worked on her husband. She walked toward the table, looking for him among the others lounging around the pool, some young and some old. From the number of eyes that followed her, they appreciated the way her heavy boobs jiggled in the bikini top that could barely contain them.

But Boruto was not looking her way. He wasn't even at their table, but over by the bar, quickly typing on his new tablet.

She grabbed her towel to wrap around herself. Just before she covered her body, she noticed the eyes of one man in particular who appeared to appreciate her body, Uzumaki Naruto-san, her husband's father.

He was alone at their table, and his eyes were right on her. He didn't look away when she caught him looking, like those other, weaker men around the pool, who didn't want to get caught staring at a hot twenty-three year old girl by their wives. And he had a sly smile on his lips.

Her vacations in Ibiza (paid for by Naruto-san and Hin...Kaachan) were the union of three trips: the birthday gift of Himawari and the anniversaries of her and the parents of Boruto.

Naruto-san and Hin...Kaachan got married when they were 18 and had their son Boruto the following year. His love and his work paid off in one of the most important companies in Japan. Now they celebrated their 25th anniversary, a very important one and one that Sarada hoped to enjoy together with her husband; they celebrated their first anniversary.

She covered herself with the towel, tucked the corner into the valley between her boobs, and walked over to the table.

"Where's H..Kaachan?" she said, and sat at the table next to her father-in-law.

He pointed over to the bar.

"Hinata went to get more margaritas," he said.

"Oh. That's good," Sarada said.

Hin...Kaachan-(she had to get used to calling his new mother-in-law Kaachan) was walking back to the table with a margarita in each hand. Naruto-san had turned away, and his smile was gone, as if he knew that his intense gaze would make her uncomfortable.

Kaachan set the glasses, with salt around the rim, on the table, one in front of her and one in front of her husband.

"How was your swim, dear?"

"Good. It was good," Sarada said.

But it didn't arouse Boruto like it was supposed to. Sarada put her elbow on the table and put her chin in her palm and frowned. Hell, it didn't even get his attention.

She looked at her in-laws. They were sipping their margaritas, and Kaachan was making eyes at Naruto-san like she was a silly schoolgirl. Sarada winced. She had seen her look at him like that before. She had seen her look at him like that before. What was that all about?

"What Boruto is doing?" Sarada said.

Her in-laws both turned to look at their son at the bar.

"Oh, Talking to his friend Mitsuki by video call. You know Boruto," Kaachan said.

Naruto-san snorted and sipped his margarita. Sarada sighed. Boruto was supposed to bring her something to drink, like Kaachan. But there was always a new device or one of his unwelcome friends first. She nodded. Yes, she knew Boruto

* * *

 

Sarada lowered herself onto Boruto's cock. He groaned. She sighed. This was what she had been waiting for all day, to be right there on top of him, with his hot cock inside her. She put her hands on his chest and moved her ass up and down.

"Yeah, that's it Sarada. Fuck me just like that," Boruto said.

He had his arms folded behind his head on the pillow, and a big grin on his face. He liked to watch her big boobs jiggle and shake when she rocked up and down on him. Sometimes, though, she wished he would touch her. She liked it when he put his hands on her.

"Boruto? How about if we-" she started to say.

"Maybe next time, baby. Just keep going, just like that," Boruto said.

She frowned. His blue eyes were fixed on her boobs. She looked over at the nightstand by the bed, where her book was covered by her bikini top and the condom wrapper. Where had she left off last night? Oh yeah, that's right. The killer was about to discover the address of the cop who was looking for ...

"Sarada?" Boruto said.

Sarada looked down at him and blinked.

"Hm?" she said.

"What's wrong?"

"Hm? Nothing. Why?"

"You seem distracted. Can you try to focus? You're fucking me here," he said.

She smiled. "Sure, dear. Sorry."

She pumped her ass up and down faster. Boruto sighed and his eyes closed.

"Yeah. That's the way I like it. No one does it better than you, baby," he said.

Sarada smiled. It made her so happy to be able to make her husband feel good. What would it be like if he tried as hard to make her feel good?

She heard something and held her breath to listen. It sounded like someone moaning. Was it Boruto? No, he was breathing heavy, but he wasn't moaning. It was coming from the next room. She listened a little longer, and her eyes grew wide. It was Kaachan's moans. They were having sex at the same time.

The thought of Boruto's parents naked and having sex in the next room left and image in her mind that made her shiver. But the more she listened to that woman's moans, the more intrigued she became. She was doing a lot of moaning. What was Naruto-san doing to her to make her moan like that? She looked down at her husband. Why didn't he make her moan like that?

She closed her eyes and started moaning. Through the wall, she could still hear Kaachan moaning. She rocked harder on top of Boruto and moaned louder. If she could hear Kaachan, could Naruto-san hear her? The thought made her shiver again. She hoped so. She liked the way he was looking at her that afternoon.

"Sarada? What are you doing?" Boruto said.

Sarada opened her eyes. He was looking at her, but he had a dumb, puzzled look on his face.

"I'm moaning, Boruto. It feels good," Sarada said.

"Oh. Well, cut it out, would you? I can't concentrate."

He closed his eyes again. Sarada sighed and rolled her eyes.

But it was feeling good. Usually, Boruto didn't last long enough to get her off. He always said it was because she was still just twenty-three and her pussy was so tight. She pushed herself down harder on his cock. If she could keep him going just a little bit longer, she wouldn't have to use her fingers to get herself off tonight. But Boruto groaned.

"Oh fuck yeah I'm gonna cum," he said, with his teeth clenched tight.

His hips bucked off the bed, and she squeezed his shoulders to hold on. It wasn't an eight second ride, and Boruto wasn't a bucking bronco. The ride lasted only a few seconds, and he collapsed limp under her.

He was sweating and panting. Sarada smiled. He was like a sweet little boy, and it made her so happy to be able to take care of him and all his needs.

"Ok Sarada. You gotta get off. I gotta get this condom off before it leaks," Boruto said.

Sarada rolled off of him to her side of the bed. His cock slipped out of her pussy. He was holding the bottom edge of the condom.

"I hate these fucking things," he said, and pulled it off.

He wrapped it up in a couple of tissues. Already, his erection was drooping.

"Then why don't we have sex without them?" Sarada said.

Boruto laughed. "Because I don't want you to go and get pregnant."

"Why not? You born when your parents are nineteen" she said.

"Because I don´t want babies now and having babies will make those beautiful tits sag There will be time for having babies later, when we're older. Right now ... Goddamn, those are great looking tits," he said , staring at her bare chest.

True, she had obtained big tits, on her father's side and not like her mother's. She wanted to cover them with her arms, but let him look. Sometimes she felt like they belonged more to him than to her.

I have read over and kissed her lips.

"Good night, baby," he said.

I have hugged his pillow to his chest and rolled over on his side of the bed. Sarada stared at his back. She was happy to be his wife and satisfy her needs, was not she? So why did she feel so empty inside?

She picked up her book and read a few pages. It was just after one in the morning, and she was too worked up to sleep. She looked at Boruto's back. He was snoring softly. She smiled. He was so sweet when he was sleeping. And she was so lucky to have a husband who loved her so much. It seems like Boruto never could have stopped loving her while they was in college, but now that they had been married almost a year? What other man could love her and provide for her as well as Boruto? She sighed and closed the book. So why did it feel like something was missing?

I heard another noise and listened for a minute. Was that the TV? Who else could be up at half past one in the morning?

She put the book down on the nightstand, put on one of Boruto's oversized t-shirts, and went out to the living room to see who was still up.

Naruto-san was sitting in the recliner, pushing a button on the remote, cycling through channels on the tv. He looked up when she came in.

"Sarada? What are you doing up?" I said

She shrugged. "I could not sleep, what's your excuse?"

I have chuckled. "I guess it's this Ibiza weather, the humidity messes with my sinuses," he said, and waved his fingers over his nose.

Sarada sat down on the sofa to the right of the recliner and pulled her legs up under her. Naruto-san's eyes glanced at her legs, and she tried not to smile. He and his son are were just alike.

"It was a beautiful day," she said.

I have nodded. "Yeah, A hell of a day."

"Are you and Boruto going diving tomorrow?"

"If it's anything like it was today, we'll probably diving a half hour" Naruto-san said laughing.

His thumb worked the button on the remote, pausing only occasionally to give one show or another to a brief chance before moving on. Sarada just nodded.

"What about Kaachan? How's she feeling?" Sarada said.

"She's pretty tired. She went right to sleep," Naruto-san said, and looked at her with that sly smile that she saw earlier that day.

"You must have worn her out," Sarada said.

"You could say I wore her out."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto-san looked at her like he couldn't believe she was serious about that question. His sly smile vanished. There was an awkward moment of silence between them. He sat up in the recliner.

"I fucked her brains out tonight," he said.

He looked straight at her and held her gaze for a moment, then turned his attention back to the tv.

Sarada swallowed hard. She covered her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing out loud. She couldn't believe her father-in-law would talk like that about his wife in front of her. It gave her a thrill down her spine that tickled her toes.

She turned her own eyes to the tv. But this conversation was too intriguing to let go. She wanted him to talk to her like that some more. She cleared her throat.

"You did?" she said.

He turned to look at her, and his hand absently adjusted his crotch. She pretended not to notice. Was he getting turned on, too?

"Yes. And I blame you," he said.

Sarada scoffed.

"Me? Why do you blame me?" she said.

Naruto-san glared at her, and she was a little frightened.

"Because you've been walking around in that bikini for three days, and I couldn't take it anymore, so I gave it to her as hard as I could. Poor woman. She's not the one who deserved it," he said with a snarl in his voice.

The hairs on the back of Sarada's neck stood up. She swallowed hard. Her eyes were drawn to the bulge swelling out the front of his shorts. She was afraid to hear his answer to her next question, but she had to ask it anyway.

"Who did?" she said.

"You did," he said, and turned back to the tv.

Sarada let her breath out. There it was. That was the answer she was expecting. Why was it not so frightening once it was out there in the open?

Her heart was pounding. She was damp between her legs. Why was she so turned on, like there was the possibility that she was going to have sex?

"I heard a lot of noise from your room tonight," she said in a low, cautious voice.

Naruto-san snorted. "I'll bet you did."

She played with a loose string on the bottom edge of Boruto's t-shirt.

"I wish Boruto would fuck my brains out once in a while," she said.

Naruto-san looked at her and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sarada said.

"I'm sorry, Sarada-chan. I don't mean to laugh. It's just that ... With Boruto, well, tecnology has always been his first love. He preferred the baby monitor than his teddy bear at bedtime."

Sarada frowned.

"As if you will not love the Ramen as he loves the technology," she said with an attitude that she was surprised to hear in her own voice.

"You're right about that. He probably got his love for material things from me."

"It looks like he didn't get everything from you," Sarada said.

"Excuse me?"

She pointed to the bulge in the front of his shorts.

"I can't think of too many men who can fuck their wife's brains out and still be that horny," she said.

He looked down at his shorts, and moved his hand over the bulge.

"Can you blame me? I'm talking about fucking my wife with a girl who's not wearing panties," he said, and pointed between her legs.

Sarada tensed. Her eyes got wide. She didn't think he would notice. But then she smiled. This was getting fun.

"I never wear panties," she said.

"I noticed," he said. His sly smiled was back.

"Boruto told me he doesn't want me to wear panties because they get in the way when he wants to fuck me," Sarada said with a smug grin.

Naruto-san nodded.

"That sounds like Boruto. Always aiming for what's best for him."

"That's not fair. We have sex all the time, and sometimes in kinky places. That's why he doesn't want me to wear panties. He wants me always ready whenever he wants it," she said.

"And when does he want it?"

Sarada shrugged. "I don't know. About once a week or so."

Naruto-san laughed.

"My poor child. You have so much to learn," he said.

Sarada frowned and crossed her arms.

"I can't believe you would say that about your own son," she said.

"Don't get me wrong, dear. I love my son. And he's a great kid, as long as he's getting what he wants."

Sarada opened her mouth to speak, but stopped. Was it true what he was saying about Boruto? She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach that it was.

"When he fucks you, does he make you cum?" Naruto-san said.

"I get off every time we fuck. Didn't you hear me tonight?"

"But does Boruto make you cum?"

Sarada hesitated. She didn't have an answer for that.

"Does he take the time to make sure you're satisfied, or do you take care of it yourself?" Naruto-san said.

Still, Sarada didn't answer. The uneasy feeling in her stomach was getting worse. The horror of what she had got herself into was becoming clear.

"Sarada, I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this. You've married yourself to a man who only cares about himself. That's why he wants to fuck you in kinky places. He wants to get caught. He wants everyone to know that he's fucking such a hot looking girl," Naruto-san said.

He paused. He was watching her. Sarada wished he wouldn't look at her. She didn't want him to see her cry.

"Has he ever eaten your pussy?" Naruto-san said.

She shook her head and sniffled. Her eyes were wet with tears, and blurred her vision.

"Have you ever had your pussy eaten?"

She shook her head again. A tear rolled down her cheek.

Naruto-san stood up. The bulge of his penis stuck out in the front of his shorts, and looked bigger than she thought.

"Where are you going?" she said, and her voice cracked.

He put his hands on his hips.

"It's time someone ate your pussy, dear. Now spread those legs," he said.

Sarada's eyes got wide. She sputtered.

"B-But ... I'm married," she said.

"So am I, Sarada-chan. But Boruto's not gonna take care of your needs, and I'm the only other man in your life right now, so spread those legs so I can get to work."

She stared at him with her mouth hanging open. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. That was the craziest thing she'd ever heard. But it made sense. And she couldn't deny how horny she was, or how horny he was. Her eyes dropped to the long, thick bulge hanging down the leg of his shorts. What would it feel like to have her brains fucked out by that thing?

Her tears had stopped. She sniffled and wiped the streaks from her face. Slowly, she spread her legs, hoping to Kami that Boruto stayed asleep. She pulled up the bottom of the t-shirt. She was shaking. This was crazy. She should not be showing her pussy to her father-in-law.

He grinned real big.

"My goodness. You have a beautiful pussy," he said.

Sarada blushed. That was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her.

"Thanks," she said.

He got on his knees between her spread legs and put his hands on her calves.

"Now you just relax and enjoy the ride. Let me do all the work," he said.

He started by kissing the insides of her thighs, at her knees, switching from one leg to the other. Sarada gasped with each tender, delicate kiss. It felt like he was touching her with a wire that sent jolts of electricity through her body. His mouth moved closer to her pussy, and her breathing got heavier. The anticipation was driving her out of her mind. She lifted her ass off the sofa to push her crotch closer to his mouth.

But when he got to her pussy, he didn't dive in and start licking, like she expected. He touched his lips to her wet, puffy pussy lips, and kissed her all around the soft hairs on her mound. She groaned.

"For Kami's sake, Naruto-san. Please eat me," she said.

He lifted his head from between her legs. His mouth and cheeks were shiny with juices from her pussy. He slipped two fingers into her pussy and she flinched.

"In good time, my dear. You are a work of art. I can't rush my work," he said.

He was fingering her pussy and rubbing his thumb over her clit, and looking at her with that sly smile and devilish eyes. She was chewing on her lower lip and moaning and bucking her hips up against his hand. Why was he teasing her like that? She had waited all her life for someone to give her head.

He bent down and licked her pussy. His tongue was warm and wet and sent tingles all the way up her spine. She squeezed her eyes shut and her back arched up.

"Oh fuck yes," she shouted.

Naruto-san lifted his head again.

"Please, keep your voice down, dear. I don't want you to wake Boruto. I can't finish this if I have to explain to him why I'm eating his wife's pussy."

"What about your wife?" Sarada said.

He laughed. "I don't think you can scream loud enough to wake her up right now."

He dipped his head between her thighs and licked her pussy. Sarada sighed. That felt so good. She lifted her head to watch his tongue slide over her pussy lips. He poked the tip of his tongue into her pussy and she moaned. He was holding her hips, and she churned them in his hands.

Her head fell back to the cushion. Her back undulated like a snake. She was moaning, but squeezed her lips together to keep her voice down.

He was making her cum already. Her eyes snapped open and she stared at the ceiling. She shouldn't be so surprised. She was so worked up just thinking about getting fucked with that thing he had in his shorts.

"Oh fuck ... Oh Kami Naruto-san ... You're making me cum," she said.

She put one hand on his head, and her thighs squeezed together on his ears. With her other hand, she grabbed the pillow beside her, pressed it down over her face, and screamed into it as loud as she could.

He kept licking. Her orgasm went on forever. Her whole body jerked with hard spasms. She couldn't catch her breath. How did he make it feel so good?

When the spasms finally passed, she was left limp and quivering. She removed the pillow from her face. She was panting and sweating and twitching. Her legs hung limp over his shoulders. He was still licking her pussy.

"Oh my Kami. That was fucking awesome, Naruto-san," she said.

"Glad you liked it."

"You can do that to me any time."

He stood up and wiped her juices from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Any time you need it, dear, you just let me know," he said.

Sarada glanced at his cock, hanging in the leg of his shorts. Was it even bigger? She shivered.

"Where are you going now?" she said.

He rubbed the long, thick bulge in his shorts.

"I have to wake up Mrs.Uzumaki and fuck her brains out again. Poor woman. She has to pay the price for your hot body," he said, and walked back to their bedroom.

Sarada watched him go. She stuck her finger in her wet pussy, and sighed.

She pulled the t-shirt down and went back to her bedroom. She slipped under the sheet, next to her sleeping husband. In a few minutes, she heard deep moaning from the next room. She sighed again. Those moans were real, not faked like her own for someone else's benefit.

She looked at Boruto. He had rolled on his back, and his snoring was louder. She shook her head, wishing she had a husband with a huge cock who could make her moan like that.

 


	2. ...the Father will do it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that hot night with his father-in-law, Sarada has to make a decision: Son or Father?

The next day they all met for lunch at Restaurant Sa Nansa Ibiza with a wooden deck. Boruto's Kaachan and Naruto-san had got up early, and met them there. The men ordered sobrasada. Sarada and Kaachan both wanted traditional dish, and went inside together to order, guisat de peix.

Sarada was talking about where they would go shopping that afternoon while the men were diving, when she got to the door and realized Sarada was alone. Sarada looked around. Kaachan was behind her, moving slowly, hobbling like she was in pain.

"Kaachan? What's wrong?" Sarada said, and held the door open.

Kaachan chuckled as she went into the cool air-conditioning of the restaurant.

"Oh, it's just my old back, I must have slept wrong again," she said, and limped in the direction of the bar.

Sarada nodded. "I can imagine,"  said.

"Come on, Sarada." We do not want to keep the men waiting, "Kaachan said, after finishing ordering.

She was already hobbling back out to the patio. Sarada was having trouble focusing. Her mind was not on her salad. Her mind was on ...

Naruto-san held the door open for his wife, and came into the restaurant. Sarada smiled Her mind was on the source of Kaachan's back pain.

Naruto-san approached the bar where he take a plate with a large amount of meat.

"Are you going to eat all of that?" I said

Naruto-san looked at the plate and shrugged.

"I love meat," Naruto said.

He just smiled and went to the deck and then he go to the men's room. Sarada sighed and look her appetizer, a salad. Her life was just like her salad. She had a lot of good things, but none of it was what she wanted. What she wanted was a side of beef.

 She let out a deep breath. It was time to take some action, something drastic. After last night, she had no other choice, and there would be no going back.

She waited in front of the men's room. When the door opened and Naruto-san came out, she took his hand before he could say anything.

"Come with me, I need to show you something," she said.

She led him out the front door of the restaurant. She glanced back to make sure Boruto was not following.

"Sarada?" Naruto-san said.

I had a puzzled look on his face. She put her finger to her lips. She dragged him around the corner to the parking lot. It was hot out there, and the sun was bright. Off to the side of the restaurant, though, was a shaded area under and awning.

"Sarada? What are we doing? My sobrasada is gonna get cold," Naruto-san said.

"Do not worry, you'll get back before your meat getting cold" Sarada said. She pulled her shirt up over her boobs. "Do you like how my tits look in this bra?"

I looked down at her chest. His eyebrows arched up.

"Yeah, They look great. Why?" I said

"Feel them, how do they feel to you?"

Naruto-san hesitated. His eyes narrowed, like he was suspicious. But he put his hands on her boobs and squeezed.

"They feel great, why are we out here?"

She reached down and pressed her hand to the front of his shorts. It worked. He was growing hard. I have nearly jumped.

"I just wanted to get you alone for a few minutes," she said.

She squatted in front of him and pulled down his zipper.

"Sarada, we do not have time for this." We have to get back to our lunch, "Naruto-san said.

She reached into his shorts and pulled out his penis. Her eyes got big.

"This is my lunch," she said.

She licked the head. It was about as big as a plum. Naruto-san sighed and leaned back against the wall.

But she had guessed too soon. His penis had only started to grow. She stroked it slowly in her hand and was amazed to watch it grow longer and thicker before her wide eyes.

"Holy shit," she said in a low whisper.

It got so thick she couldn't close her fingers around it, and it hung to about his knees, bent down at an angle.

"My Kami, Naruto-san. You're twice as big as Boruto, at least. This is what you used on Kaachan last night?" she said.

"I'm afraid so."

She shook her head. "That poor woman. No wonder she can barely walk."

She licked down the side of the thick shaft, and let the tip of her tongue run over the ridges of the veins. Hanging between his legs was a pair of fat balls, to match his huge cock.

"How come your son isn't built like this?" she said.

"I guess he got his mother's good looks."

Sarada nodded. Boruto was a good looking man, like his Kaachan. That was one of the things she liked about him.

She opened her mouth wide and put the head of his cock in, past her lips. It stretched her jaw and flattened her tongue. She gagged. She took it out of her mouth, and stared at the fat head. What was she going to do now? Had she got herself into more than she bargained for? She looked up at him and smiled, feeling sheepish.

"This isn't going to be as easy as I thought," she said.

"It's usually too much for most women their first time," Naruto-san said.

"What does Kaachan do when she blows you?"

"She has more than 25 years of experience. You don't want to hurt yourself."

Sarada nodded. That was good advice. But it didn't help. She still didn't know how she was going to get all of that cock in her mouth.

She licked her lips. With one hand around his shaft and one hand on his leg to hold herself steady, she lifted the head to her mouth. She kissed it, opened her mouth, and sucked it in. Naruto-san moaned. She pumped the shaft in her hand and moved her head back and forth as much as she could.

"Oh yes, Sarada-chan" Naruto-san said.

She turned her eyes up to see his face. He seemed to be enjoying it. He didn't seem to mind that she could only get the head and about an inch or so of the shaft into her mouth. But then, that was probably what he was used to for a blowjob.

She didn't have much time to finish. Boruto and Kaachan would be wondering where they went. She sucked a little harder, and moved her head back and forth a little faster. Naruto-san was groaning.

But his cock went too deep and hit the back of her mouth. She gagged.

"Take it easy, Sarada-chan," he said.

She nodded, with his cock still in her mouth. That was what he meant by not trying too hard. It would be easy to choke herself on this cock. Slow and easy would work best on this beast.

She worked her head back and forth slowly, sliding the first couple of inches of his cock back and forth over her tongue. She took her other hand off of his leg and closed it around the shaft. She was going to need both hands to get this monster off.

Naruto-san moaned again. His eyes were closed, and his hips moved back and forth slowly. It was working. She just wished she had one hand free to finger her pussy. Even better, if she could just put this cock in her pussy, she could get him off that way.

The thought of fucking her father-in-law gave her a thrill. But what the hell was the big deal? She already had his cock in her mouth. It was just another step to have him fuck her.

"I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum, Sarada," Naruto-san said.

His hips pushed out toward her, forcing his cock a little deeper into her mouth. She looked up to his face again. That was a surprise. She didn't think she was doing that good.

His cum erupted like a mini volcano had gone off in her mouth. Her eyes bulged. It was thick and hot, and filled her mouth faster than she could handle. Her cheeks puffed out. She clamped her lips around the shaft to seal it in. She couldn't take it out of her mouth. It would go all over. How would she explain cum stains on her shirt to Boruto?

She swallowed as fast as she could, trying to keep up with the flow. Some of it leaked out past her lips.

"Oh fuck yes, Sarada. That was good," Naruto-san said with a sigh.

Sarada swallowed the last of his cum and pulled his cock out of her mouth. Her shirt was still up over her tits, and the bit of cum that had escaped past her lips had landed on her left tit and dripped down into the valley where they were squeezed together.

She gave the end of his cock one last kiss and stood up. She cleaned the drops of cum from her lips with her fingers.

"Goddamn, Naruto-san. You could have warned me about that," she said.

"About what?"

His cock was still long and erect. He was trying to bend it back into his shorts. But he had that sly smile on his face.

"You know about what. About your cum. Kami, Naruto-san. You told me not to choke on it. You didn't tell me you were going to drown me."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry, Sarada-chan. I couldn't help it. I just wanted to see the look on your face."

She licked the cum off her finger and pulled her shirt down.

"Was it anything like the look I had on my face last night when you had your tongue in my pussy?" she said.

Naruto-san laughed again.

"Come on. We'd better get back before they begin to wonder where we ran off to."

"Don't worry about it. I'll just tell them I brought you out here to give you a blowjob," Sarada said.

She put her hand in his and they went back into the restaurant.

* * *

 

Sarada put the cap back on the bottle of aloe lotion. Boruto was on his back on the bed with two pillows under his head, and had closed his eyes. She smiled. He looked more comfortable now. The sunburn on his arms and legs was still an angry red, but at least with a coating of lotion he wasn't in so much pain.

She kissed his forehead.

"You just try to get some sleep, baby," she said.

"Sorry about dinner," he said, with his eyes still closed.

She put the bottle of lotion on the table by the bed.

"Don't worry about it. You know I don't like lobster, anyway," she said.

She shut off the light and closed the door, leaving it open just a crack. She looked in on him one last time, and smiled. Her poor baby was hurt. She was going to take care of him.

Boruto's parents were in the other room. Naruto-san had just returned with the dinner, and the smell was making her stomach rumble.

Naruto-san was sitting in the recliner. Kaachan was on the sofa, and Sarada couldn't help thinking that she was sitting in the same spot where she was sitting last night, when her husband stuck his head between her legs and gave her the best orgasm of her life.

Kaachan handed her a plate of rice, pork, saffron, and mushroom.

"Sorry about your dinner, dear. I know you were looking forward to having lobster tonight," Kaachan said.

Sarada stabbed a piece of pork with her fork.

"Don't worry about it. I love traditional food, too."

Kaachan had seafood paella, and was sprinkling it with sauce. Naruto-san had Sofrit Pagés, and was looking at her with that sly smile. Sarada had a forkful of rice she was just about to eat. His look made her nervous, and she felt warm all over. She smiled back at him and ate her rice.

Kaachan picked a movie to watch, a cute love story. Sarada watched it with them for a while, then went to bed early. A full day of running around had worn her out. She slipped into bed next to Boruto, who was snoring softly on his back, and in only a minute, she was out, too.

 

* * *

 

Sarada woke up with a gasp. The room was dark. Where was she? Boruto was snoring softly, and she let out a breath. Of course. She was in the bedroom.

She rolled over onto her back. How did she fall asleep on her stomach? She never slept on her stomach. It was too hard to sleep that way with big boobs.

At least Boruto was still asleep. She could hear his soft snoring in the darkness. It was a little after two in the morning. She listened for the tv. Were Naruto-san and Kaachan still up? But she heard nothing. They must have gone to bed.

She listened for Kaachan's moans from the next room, but again heard nothing. The suite was quiet. She was sure he would give it to Kaachan hard tonight, and she wished she could have been the one to take it in her place. If he did, though, she must have slept through it.

Sarada rolled on her side and closed her eyes, but she could not get back to sleep. She couldn't get her father-in-law's huge cock out of her mind. If she wasn't afraid of waking Boruto, she would turn on the light and read.

She slipped out of bed and stopped at the door. It was too dark to find one of Boruto's t-shirts. She didn't want to turn on the light. All she was wearing were her panties. She felt on the carpet with her toes for her shirt. She didn't want Naruto-san to come out and find her in her underwear.

She giggled. Who was she kidding? That was exactly what she wanted to happen. She found her bra and picked it up, but didn't put it on.

The remote was left on the arm of the recliner. She plopped into it, where Naruto-san had sat, with one leg folded under her, and flipped through the channels.

There wasn't much on. She found the movie that she was watching with Naruto-san and Kaachan, but it was right at the end. She kept flipping.

She lost track of the time. She was flipping channels for a long time when she finally started to get sleepy again. Her eyelids were drooping and she was about to shut off the tv and get back in bed with Boruto when she heard a bedroom door open. She grabbed her bra. What if it was Kaachan? Would she think she was pretty weird for watching tv at two in the morning in her underwear?

But it was Naruto-san. She smiled and lowered the bra. He was wearing loose boxers and a t-shirt, and was rubbing his eyes.

"Sarada-chan? What time is it? What are you doing up?" he said, and held his hand over his mouth to cover a big yawn.

"It's after two. I couldn't sleep," she said.

He sat down on the sofa.

"I wasn't having that problem," he said.

"Did the tv wake you up?" Sarada said.

Naruto-san nodded. He looked at the tv, then at her bare boobs, as if he had just now noticed that she was half naked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. I thought you would be fucking Kaachan's brains out."

Naruto-san laughed. "She's had more than her share this week."

Sarada just looked at him with a puzzled face.

" Kaachan can only take me about three times per week. I need it more often than that. A lot more. So she shares me," he said.

"Shares you? With who?"

"With her sister, and a couple of her closest friends," he said.

Sarada shook her head.

"Wow. That is so bizarre. I never would have thought you guys were into that."

Naruto-san shrugged. "It keeps me fresh. And it gives her a break."

"How many times a week do you fuck women other than Kaachan?"

"Three or four. Sometimes more than one a day," he said.

"Goddamn, Naruto-san. You're just a fucking machine. You're gonna wear those women out."

"That has come up once or twice."

Sarada smirked and leaned over the arm of the recliner, so her bare breasts rested on her arm.

"What you need is someone fresh," she said.

Naruto-san's eyebrows went up. "You?"

Sarada nodded. "I really like Kaachan. I wouldn't mind if you wanted to, you know, add me to your rotation."

"I don't know. I'll have to talk to Kaachan about that first."

Sarada stood up. She left the bra behind on the recliner. Naruto-san's eyes looked right at her big tits, and he grinned. She cupped them in her hands.

"If you're worried that I had trouble giving you head this afternoon, all I need is practice," she said.

She tugged at his boxers. He lifted his butt off the sofa to let her take them off. His penis lay across his thigh, already half hard.

"I have no doubt that you can learn to suck more of it with practice. Maybe even all of it."

Sarada pulled his knees apart and knelt between his legs. Her eyes looked from his growing penis to his face.

"All of it?" she said.

"If I fucked you now, without Kaachan's blessing, well, I would feel like I was cheating on her."

His cock stood up on its own. Sarada sucked in her breath, and her pulse raced. It wasn't so long since she had it in her hands and in her mouth that day, but it was easy to forget how big it really was. She maneuvered it between her tits and squeezed them around the shaft.

"Then let's think of this as ... an audition. I just hope I get the job," she said, and flashed her eyes at him.

She slid his cock between her tits. She bent her head down to lick the head when it came up. He had a big grin on his face.

"You know I can't resist your great tits," he said.

"Is that so? How about if I do this?"

Sarada bent down and sucked the end of his cock into her mouth. Her jaw stretched wide. It went deeper into her mouth than she expected, and touched the back of her mouth. She gagged. But it wasn't as bad as the trouble she had with it earlier that afternoon. She closed her lips around the shaft, just under the flare of the head, feeling smug. Already, she had learned how to handle it.

"All right, Sarada-chan. If you're gonna play hardball, you win," Naruto-san said.

She turned her head up to see his eyes. She blinked. He was talking to her in those sports terms again.

"But just this once. And don't tell my wife," he said.

Sarada sucked his cock out of her mouth and held up her right hand.

"I swear. Not a word or even a moan."

Naruto-san chuckled. "Ok. Now take your panties off."

Sarada stood up. She was shaking. Her eyes were on Naruto-san's cock, which seemed to get longer and thicker every time she looked at it. She was excited that she got to get fucked by that thing, but she was nervous about it at the same time. She had trouble getting it into her mouth. How was she going to get it in her pussy?

She turned her back to him, hooked her thumbs over the elastic waistband of her panties, and bent at the waist to push them down off her hips and down her legs. She watched his face over her shoulder. She liked the look on his face. His eyes were on her ass and got real big, and he smiled.

She straightened up, lifted each foot out of her panties, and turned back around to face him. A shiver ran down her spine that made her nipples stand out. She was completely naked in front of her father-in-law. She laughed, and it was a nervous laugh.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. It's so ... crazy. What would Boruto think if he found out I was about to let his father fuck me?" she said.

"Don't worry abut Boruto. He's not going anywhere. Now come on up here and let's get started," Naruto-san said.

He held out his hand. Sarada put her hand in his.

"You really wanna fuck me, don't you?" she said.

"Since that day Boruto brought you over the first time."

She stepped up on the sofa, with her feet on either side of his hips, and lowered herself to her knees on his lap. The shaft of his cock rubbed along her warm, wet slit.

"Boruto always uses a condom because he doesn't want me to get pregnant," she said.

"I don't have any condoms."

"I could get one of Boruto's."

Naruto-san laughed. "Do you think it's gonna fit on me?"

Sarada reached behind her to put her hand around his cock where it poked out under her ass and frowned. He was right, of course. But it was just as well. It wouldn't be as exciting to fuck Naruto-san if there wasn't the chance that he might get her pregnant. She sighed.

"I guess, if you get me pregnant, at least the baby will look like Boruto," she said.

She closed her eyes. Her hips rocked back and forth, rubbing her wet pussy on his hard shaft. She moaned through her parted lips. It felt so good. Naruto-san had his hands on her boobs, squeezing gently. She leaned forward so he could lick her nipples, and when he bit them in his teeth, it made her gasp.

She bit her lower lip and moaned. There was a yearning in her gut to feel Naruto-san's cock inside her, to feel it stretching her open. It was going to hurt. Hell, it hurt the first time Boruto fucked her, when he took her virginity that night she met his Kaachan and Naruto-san.

She lifted one leg and reached down for his cock. She had to bend it a bit to get it to line up with her pussy. Naruto-san winced a little. She hoped she wasn't hurting him too much.

She had one hand on his shoulder, and with her other hand, rubbed the head of his cock on her slit. Naruto-san was moaning, too. It couldn't have been hurting him that much.

The head of his cock nestled between the lips of her pussy. She held it there, to keep it from pushing up inside her too soon.

"Go slow, Sarada-chan" Naruto-san said.

She nodded. That much she remembered. His hands moved down from her tits to her waist. She tensed. Was he going to force her down on his cock? But he was holding her up, not pulling her down.

She let her weight down on his cock just a tiny bit. The head split her pussy lips apart. She lowered her weight a bit more.

"Oh fuck," she said in a whisper.

It was painful. She had both hands on his shoulders, and her mouth hung open. What was she thinking by trying to get something so big into her tiny hole?

"You like that, Sarada?" Naruto-san said.

She could only nod. It hurt, but there was something there that felt good, also. She moved up and down very slowly on the head of his cock. It was all she had of it inside her, and it was probably as much as she would ever get.

She closed her eyes and moaned. Her pussy had stretched to accommodate the fat head, and now it was feeling so good. She lowered her head to Naruto-san's shoulder and moaned into his ear.

His grip on her waist eased. She dropped. A few inches of his cock went up inside her pussy. Her head came up off his shoulder and she gasped.

"Sarada? Are you all right?" Naruto-san said.

She looked down into his eyes.

"I think it's in. I think you're fucking me now," she said.

"How does it feel?"

She had stopped moving. She wiggled her hips carefully side to side and looked at him with a big smile on her face.

"It feels good. Oh my God, Naruto-san. It feels fantastic." She pushed herself up and let herself come down on it again, and sucked in her breath. "Fucking Boruto never felt like this."

She moved her ass up and down, very slowly. Naruto-san was not holding her by her waist, but was squeezing and sucking her tits. She pushed herself up and down with her knees.

Her eyes rolled back and her head dropped to his shoulder again. It was as good as she imagined. The feeling of being filled by so much hot, hard cock was worth the discomfort of being stretched open.

Naruto-san was breathing hard. She must have been doing something right. The discomfort passed, and she had the intense pleasure of his cock sliding in and out of her. She pushed herself up and down a little faster. The more she fucked herself on his cock, the easier it got.

"I think I can do this," she said with a deep groan.

She just went slow, like he said. There was no need to go fast. He was still going to make her cum.

"You're doing just fine, Sarada. I'm gonna cum now," Naruto-san said.

"Oh yes, Naruto-san. Please. Give it to me."

Her voice was a whimper. She pumped her ass faster. His cock slipped deeper into her cunt.

The first blast of cum in her belly made her scream. Her body jerked and spasmed, and she tried to bury her face in his shoulder to muffle her cries. Naruto-san wrapped his arms around her, like he was trying to keep her from falling off.

He was thrusting up with his hips each time his cock pulsed and flooded her womb with more cum. She yelped. There was no way to tell how much of that fat thing she had in her pussy. It didn't matter. She was too busy cumming.

His thrusting stopped and he lay limp on the sofa beneath her, panting. He had one hand on her back, stroking her ass. She was still twitching and moaning, and rocking herself up and down on his cock. It was much deeper inside her, that much she could tell. She never would have believed that anything so long and thick could have gone so deep inside her.

She kissed the side of his neck.

"Thanks for the great fuck," she said.

"Sure thing, Sarada-chan"

He turned his head and kissed her deep, with his tongue pushed into her mouth. His cum was still flowing into her belly. Its soothing warmth spread through her whole body.

She leaned back and pressed in on her belly, just below her bellybutton. Deep inside was the hard lump of his cock.

"Goddamn, Naruto-san. How much of your cock do I got inside me?" she said.

"Almost all of it. I knew you could do it," he said.

His cock was going soft. Sarada lifted her leg and rolled off him to the sofa beside him. His long cock slipped out of her hole with a slurp, and she groaned. The sudden empty feeling was depressing.

Naruto-san stood up and pulled up his boxers.

"I gotta tell ya, Sarada-chan. That was the best time I've had in a long time," he said.

"Thanks," she said.

She sat back with her legs apart. His heavy load of cum was dripping from her pussy lips. With his cock arranged in his boxer shorts, Naruto-san bent down and kissed Sarada's forehead.

"When we get back home we'll talk about this with Kaachan, see if she wants to ... add you to the rotation. Good night, dear," he said, and headed back to the bedroom.

Sarada waited to hear the door click shut, and let out a sigh. She had a big smile on her face that would not go away. Naruto-san's cum continued to drip from her pussy. She touched her fingers to her pussy lips to wipe up a drop, and licked it off her finger. She was going to enjoy this new arrangement.

* * *

 

Boruto was able to join them for breakfast. They all went back to Restaurant Sa Nansa Ibiza, where a big breakfast buffet was set out with fruit and pancakes and waffles, and anything else anyone could want for breakfast.

Boruto wasn't moving very well, but he was able to make it to the table on the back deck of the cafe, where the morning sun was bright, and a cool, comfortable breeze blew in from the Mediterranean Sea.

Sarada made sure Boruto was settled at the table with a glass of orange juice, and headed to the buffet, where Kaachan and Naruto-san were fixing their plates for breakfast.

Sarada walked stiffly. Deep in her belly was an ache to remind her of the ride she had taken late last night. She looked at Naruto-san to catch his eye and give him a smile like they shared a secret, but he was busy covering his pancakes with syrup.

Instead, Kaachan looked at her as she approached the buffet. Her eyes narrowed.

"Honey? What's wrong?" she said.

Sarada shrugged. "It's just my ... back. I must have slept wrong."

Kaachan looked at her funny. Sarada smiled. Kaachan looked over at Naruto-san, then back at her, and a big grin spread across her face.

"Oh my dear Sarada. Welcome to the family," she said, and wrapped her arms around her in a big hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate your comments, you encourage me.  
> If I accept ideas, but this story already had its sequel when I uploaded the first episode. But you can give me more ideas to expand this series.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?  
> I love reading your opinions.


End file.
